1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass electrode, and more particularly to a flow system glass electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of glass electrode, which has hitherto been used, includes those as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are both glass-sealed so that air (a) cannot completely be exhausted from the electrode from the manufacture technical point, whereby the glass electrode itself becomes larger, and when it is kept upright or laid down, the air comes into contact with the inner electrode (b) or response film (c), thereby creating the problem in that the measurement in such state is impossible and the handling of the electrode is inconvenient. In addition, there has been a defect of being breakable due to exposure of glass electrode body to the exterior.